Kawazu Saki
|image = KawazuSakiTeamM2019.png |nickname = Sakinin |birthdate = February 25, 1998 ( ) |height = 159cm |active = 2015 - present |agency = Sunshine!Pop Agency |mcolor = |group = Surprise |join = January, 2016 |generation = Draft 2nd Generation |team = |senbatsu = 0 times |left = September 3, 2019 |days = |group1 = FOREVER |join1 = September 3, 2019 |generation1 = Transfers 2nd Generation |team1 = |senbatsu1 = 0 times |left1 = |days1 = (Ongoing) }} Kawazu Saki is a member of Num☆eral Team N. History ;2015 *On September 1, joined Num☆eral as a 3rd Generation member and formed Team M *On November 21, she announced graduation after a car accident left her injured. She wanted to take time to heal physically and emotionally *On December 13, she graduated from Num☆eral Team M. She performed Athletic Impression with her team mates while sitting down *On December 31, Sunshine!Pop Agency announced that she had been admitted to the Sunshine!Draft ~2016 Annual Group Draft~ auditions and joined the 2016 Member Draft Pool. It was decided that, if she was drafted by a team, she would wait to debut until she was fully healed ;2016 *On January 2, was drafted into Surprise Kenkyuusei by Team S *On January 17, made her stage debut during Team S 1st Stage performing the Premiere Girls song, Special *On January 18, made her stage debut in the opening performance of Surprise Kenkyuusei 1st Stage. She only performed her unit song while sitting and made an announcement that she was on the road to a fill recovery within the next few months *On January 24, she was promoted to Team S *On March 23, Sunshine!Pop Agency announced that she was fully recovered from the accident and would start performing regularly during April *On September 3, she was demoted and transferred to Num☆eral's Kenkyuusei Team with her other draft mates *On October 29, was promoted to Team M ;2019 *On July 6, was transferred to Team N during the Num☆eral Shuffle July 2019 Discography Participation 'Num☆eral B-Sides' * Polluted Love (We Are Flying) * Green Light (Purity) * Blue Skies (Purity) * Who Are You? (Johnny Boy) * Cheer You On! (Girl Power / When We Were Twins) * Blue boy (Disastrous) 'Surprise B-Sides' * Run! (Summer LOVE SONG) * Sadness in the Rain (1 More Mile) 'Surprise Albums' * Dear Baby (Searching for a Dream to Continue On To) * Don't Stare (Searching for a Dream to Continue On To) * I'll Be With You (Searching for a Dream to Continue On To) Stage Participation ;Team S 1st Stage : Special (Premiere Girls) ;Team S 2nd Stage : Save Me, Lover ;Team M 1st Stage : Athletic Impression (Premiere Girls) ;Team M 2nd Stage : Hello, Butterfly Concert Participation ;ALL Groups 1st Request Day TOP 50 2016 ;Surprise 1st Anniversary : S. P. Y. ; FOREVER SUMMER LIVE : Save Me, Lover ;Surprise’s Soul Is FOREVER! Graduation Ceremony to Send Off Our Friends (September 2016) : Save Me, Lover : Run! ;Num☆eral ~Trick or Treat~ Concert : The World’s Silent Song ;Num☆eral LIVE ~ Count with me! ~ : Masquerade Party : Let’s Cuddle! ;Num☆eral LIVE ~ It's Our Time! ~ : Volcano Num☆eral Events * Num☆eral 3rd Single Member Ranking - Did Not Participate * Num☆eral 7th Single Member Ranking - Did Not Rank Gallery KawazuSakiDebut2015.jpg| Kawazu Saki (Debut) Category:1998 Births Category:Num☆eral 3rd Generation Category:Surprise 2nd Draft Category:Surprise Graduates Category:Num☆eral Graduates Category:Num☆eral Team N